


Not A Virgin

by Immense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boyfriends, Confessions, Eleven Inches, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Onigiri Vendor Miya Osamu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Miya Osamu, Virgin Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Immense
Summary: Osamu is engaging his first sexual encounter with his boyfriend but he is such a virgin that he doesn't know what to do or how to make it great so he asks for some tips and advices from his nasty twin brother.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Not A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a roleplayer whose name I know not but we know true that we both love SamuHina as much as the famous Hinata ships overpowers ours.

So it was Wednesday morning when all of a sudden Hinata goes to his boyfriend and whispers at his ear. 

The message sent to his eardrums totally froze Osamu like a pole and with a blush on his face and some cold sweat dripping from his skin. 

The note from Hinata didn't leave Osamu in peace and goes to his twin brother for questions on what to do. . . like he got other options or people to ask why not the one with experience.

"Huh? He told you that?" Atsumu is a bit surprised but with a hint of snicker coming up his chin. 

"Tch. Yeah whatever." Osamu crossed his arms and looks away.

"Now you see why I told you it's better to have experience!" Atsumu boasts at his twin.

"Oh right! Like that is the reason why you top almost dumped you after he knew that you hooked up with some men and women before you got to him and even thought you have STD--" Osamu is mouth covered by Atsumu and grew trembling not letting the statement finish. 

"Okay okay! I'm gonna help you but maybe on knowing how Hinata would feel!" Atsumu says as he does some little hand gestures and with a bit of advices and tips to keep it cool. 

"Lick his what?" 

"Y'know? Omi does that to me when he sees that I'm doing to much. Likes it when he hears how much I'm moaning like a ringtone." Atsumu chuckles not knowing Sakusa is actually right behind him when he said those words.

"Yeah right! The so called 'eating tasty ass' thingee by oh so great Atsumu Miya!" Sakusa puts a handful fisted on Atsumu's shoulder and left the setter shivering and nervous in a jiffy. "Be mindful of what you say you dirty headed moron." And suddenly Kiyoomi's nose was attracted by the scent of Atsumu's scalp. "So you're using the shampoo I gifted to you when I visited some relatives in my aunt's hometown?" 

Osamu felt awkward on what his brother and his brother's boyfriend is doing. 

"Yeah! I liked the scent of it and really refreshing!" Atsumu happily answers and looks up at Omi after he quickly wraps his arms around Atsumu into a hug and resting his nose on Atsumu's hair sniffing his refreshingly clean scented hair. 

"You like sniffing but still got that face mask on you." Atsumu pouts. 

"Better safe than sorry! You know me!" As much as Kiyoomi wants to pop out his tongue, he can't since it will be covered by his mask. 

"Tsumu." Osamu wants to get back to the topic. 

"Ooh right sorry!" And Atsumu back on track. "Make sure you got a good glimpse of where his sensitive spots could be. That would be so good." Atsumu winks at his twin brother after.

"Sensitive spots?" Kiyoomi asked his hubby. 

"Oh right you don't know. Y'see, Samu here came to me and did a little break from selling Onigiri to ask me and know some advices on what to do when having sex." Atsumu tells his Omi.

"TSUMU!" Samu felt embarrassed.

"What?! It's natural he knows--" 

"I never knew your brother is a virgin." Sakusa says and made Osamu uncomfortable in a while. 

"Oi Omi!" 

"Don't worry I have been there too and I can't forget how your brother talked dirty to me just to make me go rough on him. Ironically, he isnt asking for an everyday fuck after this one night that--" Kiyoomi is slowly doing a smirk and teasing his Tsumu until he got elbowed to go back to the topic. "As I was saying, who is more dominant?" He asked Osamu.

"What?" 

"Y'know? The dominant takes over and is the reason things spice up so good." 

"Well I always dominate Tsumu in everything so--"

"Not that. I didn't mean with Tsumu."

"Oi! You don't dominate me in everyth--" Atsumu's mouth is covered by Sakusa's hand and it shuts Tsumu up. 

Probably because of the fresh scented hand and the soft palms his Kiyoomi has. 

"On Hinata. . . I'm more of a simp." Osamu goes low-spirited that he slouched like a degraded, vitamin lacking college student.

"You're saying Hinata is more of the dominant?" 

"Well he has a really cute face. He always like lying down on me and even sits on me while we watch movies on Saturdays. He also eats as much as I do and even makes me eat more. He has more strength when pulling me on somewhere and then also there's this. . ."

As Osamu continues to tell some of his nonesense that got on because of imagining how much of a weakling he is with his sunshine, Kiyoomi let's his mate breathe by taking off his hand and back to the lovely back hug again. 

"Omi don't lie on me that much you're getting heavier each second." Atsumu mumbled while looking at at his taller babe whose chin is not on the hair anymore but is on Atsumu's shoulder now. 

"Oh. My bad." Sakusa doesn't rest that much on Atsumu and both continues to listen to Osamu. 

Osamu is still saying a lot of things not even necessary and Atsumu doesn't wanna interrupt because he never saw how talkative his twin is just by falling in love with his Little Giant in court. 

"And I think that's it." Osamu is finally finished. 

"So you said Hinata wants this. He is the dominant one but I think it would be you who will turn off the mood. If I were you, don't mess up on your first sex. It might turn off Hinata's mood or worse." Sakusa's eyes narrowed and it looked really serious. 

"What! What's worse!" Osamu asked.

"Hinata Shouyou breaking up with Miya Osamu." The couple said in unison without looking at each other. 

"NO! THERES NO WAY I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN!" Osamu got his adrenaline rose and with a pinch of bother and sadness. He calms down. "Ugh why do I deny it. I am such a virgin and such a wimp in this kind of activity." Osamu sighed. 

"Just remember what Tsumu told you to do and also, make sure you spice things up a little okay?" 

"Oi TsumTsum, Kiyoomi, coach is looking for you. Let's go back now!" 

"Y-Yeah we'll follow Bokuto!" 

"Sorry Osamu but we got to go." Sakusa holds Atsumu's hand and bringing him along with him. 

"Good luck Samu. Act like a top! Hiehie!" Atsumu tittered and went back with Omi holding his hand. 

Osamu sighs as he didn't know what to do and how to apply what he was told with. Atsumu has said a lot of what can Hinata do or the effects of what Osamu would see if he does this or that to Hinata. Kiyoomi on the other hand hasn't told much and was not able to tell more since Bokuto had called them back. 

After a whole day having another sold out, Osamu quickly went home to have a bit of cleaning and cooking before Shouyou gets home. He prepared some pork cutlets and takoyaki for them to enjoy. 

Osamu is so nervous that he kept eating watermelon from noon until now when it is dinner. 

The door was knocked and and Osamu almost swallows the seeds. He quickly rushed to the door to fetch Hinata in. 

"Hey!" 

"Hi." Osamu can be totally seen with traces of nervousness and sweat around. He is totally not prepared for his first sex. 

Hinata walks in their home and is so sweaty but can be seen that he is still in the mood and totally good. So good in fact. Ask Are We Good and for sure Hinata Shouyou will say Yes Baby.

Hinata in his 20's is so different compared to their teenage years. He isn't that short anymore and isn't that much of a beginner in volleyball and he has an even more mature look. Only his skin color changed and is in the works of taking his light flesh back. 

"You're home early." Osamu already messed up upon first words.

"I'm always early home y'know?" Hinata chuckles and put down his bag and exhales. 

Osamu closed the front door and assists Hinata. 

"Are you okay?" Osamu asked Shouyou like something is wrong but there wasn't.

"I'm fine you silly rice lover. Why the worry?" Hinata chuckles at Osamu who looks so frail. 

"Is dinner ready?" Hinata asked. 

"Oh right dinner. We got pork cutlets and takoyaki for tonight." Osamu answered with a smile. 

"Yeah!" Hinata just grew hungrier.

After some changes, Hinata and Osamu went to the table and started eating dinner after praise. 

"How's practice with the Frogs?" Osamu asked. 

"Tsukishima is as annoying as he is. We won but almost lost every point match. Mad dog doesn't even do that dog grumble when missing a spike." Hinata happily replied and gets some pork and giving some more to Osamu. 

Osamu suddenly got some of those advices Atsumu told him. 

**_Make sure you have eaten a lot before you get there. It sucks lacking energy._ **

"Samu-kun." Hinata noticed Osamu staring at his pork. 

"Ah sorry I'm just thinking." Osamu eats his meal and eating more. 

The dining table was filled with silence and it made Hinata start over again. 

"I think before we do it. . . Or maybe we won't anymore." 

_We won't? What does he mean by that?_

"I think I have to confess to you something Samu." Hinata has gotten serious and it took the curiosity of Osamu.

Osamu doesn't wanna make it visible that he cared for what it is by continuing on eating his green peas. 

It's not that Osamu doesn't care but he actually doesn't care of Hinata's flaws in life. He just think it's fine to hear it but it doesn't have to look really serious since he knows that since he loves Hinata so bad, he accepts everything of who Hinata is. 

"Osamu, I'm not a virgin like you." Hinata admits wholeheartedly. 

There was no tears in the sun's eyes not traces of regrets. It seems that he maintains his heat in a normal temperature and their is traces of making it look like a joke. Could be a prank but Hinata sucks at pranking. 

Osamu is about to take a bite on a takoyaki after the last pea but knowing about the virginity loss caught Osamu's whole attention and averted to Hinata. 

"Well it all started after Kageyama and I got curious of what it feels like that we actually did it. And then with Tsukishima when we got bored one night during a sleepover study only us two." Hinata continues telling his story. 

Osamu is just listening carefully. 

"So yeah, I was already touched during senior high and also when I am in Brazil. I never knew I would find the sensation and I actually regret doing it. But don't worry it's more of a friend's with benefits thing and I never did it again." 

Osamu continued to take another bite of his food. 

"That is when I knew that someone who would like me is you." Hinata is looking down and felt ashamed of what he has told his boyfriend. 

Osamu looks at Hinata while chewing. 

"Now that I told you the truth about my virginity and sexual activities in the past, I don't have STD in me and--" Hinata cuts his words and still looking down.

"Why are you telling me these things all of a sudden?" Osamu asked with a serious note and looking at Hinata moving his seat closer to him. 

"Atsumu told me that you asked him things to do while doing those so I thought I should tell you the truth that I already have encounters in this kind of activity. I wanna say sorry since my first won't be you." Hinata wholeheartedly apologized.

Osamu is silent for a while but speaks up afterwards.

"Thank you for telling the truth." Osamu replied. 

Hinata felt bad hearing it. He felt so bad that he is about to stand up and thinking of going packing. Hearing those words made Hinata feel that Osamu doesn't love him anymore, that Osamu changed how he looked at Shouyou, that he now realizes all of the love is just a joke and for pleasure but. . . 

Osamu held Hinata's wrist and not letting go.

"Where are you going?" Osamu asked calmly. 

Hinata can't look at Osamu thinking he has a mad look on his face now. His hand doesn't feel like it's shaking in anger not does his grip power. 

"You're breaking up with me, right? Now that you know the truth you're disgusted of me." Shouyou still looking down with a serious look and about to break free but Osamu won't let him. 

"Who says I'm breaking up with you?" Osamu asked and it caught Hinata's attention. 

"What?" Hinata murmured.

"Disgusted? I didn't even feel like I am. But do you think I haven't thought of your flaws as much as your received applause?" Osamu added.

"But--" 

"If I love you, I will accept who you are. No matter how many applause or flaws you get. Yeah I'm surprised that you aren't a virgin but it doesn't mean I should fall out of love." 

"But Samu." 

"I fell more in love for you Hinata Shouyou. For your bravery in admitting the truth even before we do it or even before things mess up. It came from your mouth, not from others. I don't see you lying as well since you never do it and you are just bad in pranking me. I don't see this kind of matter would be a prank to do too." Osamu honestly says and pulls Hinata close to him and looking at the sun's complexion. 

"What are you trying to say?" Hinata is confused.

"I'm saying, I accept that part of you because it's who you are. The fact you told me about it is what makes you stronger and I love it. I love how you also show mistakes rather than just your success at me because it makes you perfect in my eyes." 

Hinata looked at Osamu with eyes getting watery.

"As your light and shining armor, I promise to keep this a secret between us and will be forever hidden. And in fact, you're mine now. If they try to touch you again, Kageyama, Tsukishima or those from Brazil I will totally hit them and say that you are not that Shouyou anymore. . . Even if it's just friends with benefits." Osamu actually got Hinata laugh on the follow-up words. 

"So, we're good?" Hinata asks and assuring.

"Yes sir we are!" Osamu kisses Hinata on his forehead. "It's just funny I'm a 24 year old virgin." He added and it made Hinata do a short chuckle. "Now let's get these plates on the dishwasher." 

Their dishwashing machine is an automatic bought by Osamu. He is too lazy to wash the dishes so he bought the machine. 

After getting the dishes done, the two left the dining area and Osamu looks at Hinata as he stopped for a while. Hinata stopped as Osamu did as if it's they read each other's minds. 

Osamu Miya stares at Hinata Shouyou and sees how sincere is his eyes. 

"Shouyou I--" Osamu is interrupted as soon as Hinata kissed him with affection. It stopped Osamu and it has totally took his body. 

Osamu let's it keep going and he kisses with passion and benevolence back at Hinata. He isn't like his twin brother who likes tackling sexual activities and only wants to devote it to one person only which is the one he loves, Hinata Shouyou.

The kiss kept going that both of them fell on the nap couch not knowing where their footsteps are leading. Hinata on top of Osamu as they share their love sincere and dear. 

There are no exchange of words and only they do know what they do. 

Osamu unclothing Shouyou after himself and both naked in the living room nap couch. 

Hinata turns around and getting a glimpse of Osamu's weapon unexpectedly thick, mature and inches long. It froze Hinata since all his encounters in sex doesn't have a size like Osamu's. He tried to do warm ups by using his tongue and rounding Osamu's tip making the black haired male hiss since it's his first time feeling the sensation of the tasting muscle revolve around his tip. 

Of course, Osamu doesn't want to let Hinata to do all the job. Like what his twin brother said

> **_Make sure you eat his ass as much as how he sucks your cock!_ **

Osamu gets up to have Hinata's bottom and not thinking if he will fart, he starts using his tongue and drooling in the narrowed hole. 

It seems like Hinata is telling the truth that he hasn't engaged in this kind of activity for a long time now. 

"Mmck!" Hinata almost choked as he is deepthroating Osamu and felt the cold muscle licking his entrance and is about to be eaten by Osamu. 

It made Shouyou gasp for air and feeling a different sensation from Osamu himself.

> _**If he is moaning, it means he is either hurt or he likes it that he wants more no matter how hurt or loved he is on getting his ass licked and eaten. Stretch him if it's really that tight.** _

"I shouldn't stop." Hinata says to himself trying to breathe calmly. And he can't because of how good his virgin boyfriend is in starting him up. 

It was so good that he is oozing precum on Osamu's built chest and continues to suck him deep. Hinata grew more intense in sucking as he gets a hold of Osamu's thighs and making his legs bend as if it's kneeling with the foot standing on the couch and legs wide open.

Osamu kept up the pace as he now uses his fingers to stretch Hinata open. It seems fine but somehow strange that he felt something different inside. It's as if there is another hole inside a hole or something. Or is it just how his intestines work?

"S-Samu! Slow down. Keep it gentle!" Shouyou begged and goes back to sucking the cock that will satisfy him.

"Sorry. I wanna satisfy your needs too so--" Osamu is interrupted when Hinata sucks Osamu's cock like his mouth is a vacuum and makes a popping sound. It made Osamu produce a lot of precum which Hinata founds succulent and eat it like ice cream. 

"I think I'm ready!" Hinata says and gets up and kneels with Osamu between each knee. 

"Wait! I haven't even stretched you that m--" 

"It's fine. I can do this." Hinata's voice is a bit shaky and Miya can feel that his mate is a little timid. 

"H-Here it goes!" Shouyou gets a bit higher since Osamu's cock is long in length.

Shouyou slowly slides Osamu inside of his entrance and he can totally feel the sting as the tip got in. And slowly occupying the insides with the rest of the length. 

"Ahhhh!" Shouyou blushed and felt shy to look at Osamu. 

Osamu knows how painful it is to Hinata since he can clearly see not half of his length is inside Hinata. It's just how mature his cock has grown. 

"A-A-Ah-ha-At f-fi-f-first I th-- I thought you're-- as-s-s-s big as-- Tsumu! I was surprised w-hw-hw-when yo-you're w-way mo-r-r-r-re than big-g." Shouyou is stuttering. "You're more than a nine inch! Itssssssss eleven!" 

Hinata started moving and he can't help but utter a cry. It's was indeed an incredible size probably caused by the food he always eats that made it happened. 

Osamu grunts a bit since he is new to the feeling of fucking a guy and totally tight. Shouyou for sure isn't ready for Osamu's size but listening to Atsumu's advice made Osamu let Hinata do as he will. 

"Can you move?" Osamu asked worried. 

"AHHHHHH!" Hinata moaned out as he almost get half inside him. Osamu can feel Hinata's whole body shaking and wasn't able to move his legs anymore. 

"Sh-Shouyou." 

"I can't. . . ! I can't m-m-move!" Shouyou is taking breaths and still trying to move up and down really slow by holding on Osamu's abs and moving up and down just until the half of Osamu's weapon. 

Osamu is looking at Shouyou as he fucks himself on Osamu's cock. Osamu can see how cute Hinata looks like even when he is trying to pretend it's not painful or easing the pain himself as he opens himself up by moving continuously. 

"So. . . enormous!" Hinata can't show how amazed he is and how much he wants to share the love he and Osamu makes. 

> **_If it looks like he can't move a lot anymore, go and take control. Go fuck him like how dogs do it or in missionary position._ **

Without saying a word, Osamu takes dominance and gets Hinata down the couch with his face flat on the surface. 

"I'm sorry!" Osamu apologized as he didn't let Hinata continue and he takes over. He slowly pushed his cock inside and more than half the lower length occupies the space. 

"Go do it!" Osamu paused for a while as he heard his love talk and tells him to keep going. Osamu shows his compassion as he kisses Hinata and gently moves in and out, making the orange haired male holler. 

Osamu tried to keep it slow but knowing how good it feels being inside Hinata made him build up speed, thus, making his partner yammer in misery. 

"S-Samu! No!" Hinata is feeling more as the speed kept going. 

Osamu took more of what Atsumu told him and now begins to make some bruise-like marks on the neck. It made Shouyou wail since with the neck sip comes a deeper connection as Hinata felt his G-spot getting a grasp. 

Samu thought of changing the position and carries Hinata to the bedroom. 

"Ugk! Where are we?" Shouyou has no idea of where he is taken since he is feeling dizzy because of the pain and pleasure brought upon his cavern. 

> **_If you're gonna do missionary, make sure you're in the bedroom. Most bottoms wail so loud that neighbors tend to hear it. Make sure you keep him quiet and hot._ **

Osamu lays Hinata's back flat and resting on the bed and slowly inserts his cock inside Hinata and does a moderate thrust making Hinata moan out loud.

Osamu leans down and looks at Shouyou's eyes and says to his face 

"I love you Shouyou!" 

Shouyou smiles innocently. 

"I love you too Osamu!" Then he slowly goes for a sweet kiss and Osamu continues on penetrating his love with affection and dedication. 

All for one night did Osamu shares his love and affection towards Shouyou that it doesn't seem to hurt Shouyou much. Despite going in whole and deep, Shouyou only knows it feel amazing as it touches his good spots as well.

"I love you so much!" Osamu kept fucking the tiny hole and building up the speed as he now gets rough. 

"Nnghhh! Fuck me! Fuck me deeper Samu!" Hinata pleaded and wraps his arms around Osamu's nape and moaning continuously close to the ear. 

Osamu can feel how great it felt that he didn't realize that he is about to reach his climax. 

"Samu!" 

"I love you Shouyou!" For sure it's all what Osamu thinks now. "AHHHHHH! I think I'm gonna come!" 

"Do it!" Hinata said to his ears. "Come inside me Samu! Breed me Samu!" Osamu wants to come inside Shouyou so bad and keeps up the speed and as soon as he going to shoot, he pushed his cock all in to make sure none of the man milk gets out. 

"Uwaah! Ah! Hah! Hah! Ahhhh!" Hinata can't help but feel how he is being bred with Osamu's manly seed so warm and slick. 

"Shouyou!" Osamu did some weak thrusts and finally pulling out a bit leaving the tip inside. 

Shouyou is so tired that he wants to take a rest but as for Osamu, he remembers what his twin told him. 

> **_If ever you get to cum first and Hinata doesn't, make sure you do something to make him cum a lot as much as how you breed him or how you painted his face with your cumshot._ **

"We're not done yet." 

"Huh?" Hinata is confused. 

"I have to make you come! Come here!" Osamu picks Hinata up after turning him around. 

Osamu made Hinata lie on his chest and makes him sit on his cock. 

> **_Satisfy his body as much as you can. Touch his sensitive spots, leave hickeys, fap him, do what you think will do great but I suggest, target his nipples and keep rolling them until he twitches then touch his cock and fap him._ **

Again returning to what Atsumu said, Osamu made his way by targeting Hinata's nipples and jerking him off with his left hand very quickly.

"S-Samu! So good! Slow it down!" Hinata pleaded as Osamu is driving him crazy. 

"I'm gonna make you cum." Osamu whispered to Hinata. 

Hinata kept whimpering as he felt so good and pleasured by Osamu. 

"N-No!" Hinata cried out feeling his cock keeping on twitching and totally wanting to let out some load.

Osamu starts to increase the arousal by sipping on Hinata's nipples and rolling the other nipple with his finger. Al's he does all of this, he kept thrusting Hinata upwards totally driving the tangerine insane. 

"Ah!" Until the time comes and got Hinata shoot his load upwards, it hits Osamu's face and gets some in his mouth as well. 

"Wow!" Osamu mumbled.

Hinata can't help but breathe deep. He grew so tired of Osamu bringing his verge of climax. He is totally drained because of his love. 

Later on, Osamu kisses Hinata and swapping the cum in his mouth to Hinata and they share Hinata's load taste. 

Later, both of them lied flat on bed. Osamu resting his back on the bed when Hinata with his chest in bed. 

"That was awesome." Osamu says and looks at Hinata.

"You're a virgin but you did it like you've done it already. It felt so good." 

"I did? Sorry if it's so painful." 

"Seriously, your cock is too big. Eleven inches? How come? Mine is just seven." Hinata asks with humour and they both chuckled. 

"Maybe because I eat a lot?" 

"Osamu." 

"Yeah?" 

"I forgot to tell you this earlier among my confession." 

The situation felt serious that Osamu listens carefully. 

"Yeah? Go on!" 

"When I said I don't have STD's, I also found out that I'm a hermaphrodite." 

"Huh? What does that mean?" Osamu asked. 

"It means I can get pregnant. We can have a baby." 

Osamu is surprised. So surprised that he never knew he can build a family with the man of his dreams. 

He quickly gets up and goes over Hinata and spreads his legs.

"Hey what the heck are you doing?!" Hinata is so surprised that he tries closing his legs that he can't feel.

"Going to have sex with you." 

"Huh?! But we just--" 

"One more round! I wanna make a family with you and this time I will breed you all night." Osamu happily jokes. 

"Hey let me rest I got another practice match tomorrow!" Hinata said out loud trying to fight over Osamu's dominance.

"You know what TV game promos say, the more entries, the more chances of winning. So the more I breed you, the more chances we can make a baby. So let's get to action for round two!" 

"No! No! Samu!" 

And after that night, Osamu and Shouyou always enjoys the evening with each other more open with one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
